


Cover Art: Major Arrival

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for ddagent's fic, "Major Arrival".





	Cover Art: Major Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Major Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534503) by [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent). 



> Bernie in uniform. Who could resist?
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
